


Not Alone

by caelestislux



Series: Evillustrator and Reverser One-Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marc Anciel, Akumatized Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s01 Le Dessinateur | The Evillustrator, Episode: s02 Reverser, Evillustrator - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, They're still akumatized the whole time, reverser - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestislux/pseuds/caelestislux
Summary: Reverser and Evillustrator take a break from their current quest for revenge and miraculous-hunting. But they have a lot to talk about between themselves.
Relationships: Inverso | Reverser/Le Dessinateur | The Evillustrator, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Evillustrator and Reverser One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839367
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's the thing...
> 
> I wasn't originally planning to make a sequel or any sort of continuation to the other one similar to this, but now I've ended up doing it anyway. It takes place in a totally different context, and you definitely don't need to have read one to read the other, hopefully that's clear!

A sky full of glittering stars twinkled overhead, far more stars than common for the proclaimed city of lights. But that didn’t matter for tonight, just giving the entire setting a more special atmosphere.

The newly-drawn old-fashioned gaslamps that dotted the area certainly helped as well, though if just for aesthetic purposes and not for giving off enough light to draw by. That didn’t matter, though. The drawing had been done quite a bit ago, and now all the artist in question had to do was wait. Wait for what felt like hours, first for the heroes to become distracted by the person that had tormented them to the point of akumatization, then wait for them to realize that both of the akumas had disappeared entirely, then to somehow sneak away from his boyfriend so that he could draw all of this. It was tiring having to play the whole situation like some sort of gamemaster, but it was going to be worth it in the end. The park, usually busy at this time, even so close to midnight, was completely empty, making it the perfect canvas for his masterpiece.

“Found you.”

The Evillustrator stiffened at the sound, then relaxed as he recognized the voice. He turned, but before he could see the person in question, a bright light shone directly in his face, blinding him from his surroundings. 

“Sorry.” The light clicked off, and as the residing glare faded, the underlying light was enough to make out his boyfriend, standing a few feet away. Well, standing on a gigantic floating paper airplane, but that was a given at that point. “I brought you a flashlight. To draw, since—”

“Since I can’t draw properly in the dark.” He reached out and grabbed the flashlight from the other’s hand, their fingers barely making contact. The flashlight was cool to the touch, and as much as he knew that he couldn’t draw while also holding it due to the nature of his tablet’s position on his arm, the gesture itself was enough to send his heart soaring. “Thanks, Rev!”

Reverser shrugged, hopping off the hoverboard and taking a seat beside Evillustrator on the bench. “Do you still have the comic?”

Evillustrator held out a satchel he’d created, one with an actual padlock that no key in the world would unlock attached firmly to the handles. “It’s in here.” And that’s where it would stay until something happened, if something were to happen that is. Personally, Evillustrator was slowly losing faith in Hawkmoth’s ability to make an actually successful plan, but that was a conversation to have when he wasn’t given the power of a god via the man in question. But either way, that comic book was their akumatized object, and it staying secure was crucial to their situation.

After shaking the padlock slightly, Reverser nodded, seemingly impressed with the choice of security. “So, why are we here? You said you had a surprise? Are we still planning to go after that girl from your class, or . . . ?”

“Not now. Not yet.”

“But she—”

“I know, she was awful to us, and I can’t stand her. But—” He reached out and placed his hand over his partner’s, causing them to look each other dead in the eye. “Now that we’re together I’ve nearly forgotten about that.”

“Sappy.” Reverser muttered, leaning back slightly. But despite his response, he curled his hand around the other’s. “It’s a wonder that Hawkmoth hasn’t screamed at us in a few hours. Think he got bored of us? Or does he just not care anymore since he knows he sucks at this?”

Evillustrator stifled a laugh. “Careful, Rev. Don’t want to lose your powers.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. His ideas really aren’t the greatest, though. He wanted me to follow the heroes into the Seine. _Seriously?_ I’m made of paper! Does he not know what happens to paper in water?” 

“Well . . .” Evillustrator leaned closer and pressed a small kiss to his partner’s cheek. Reverser bit his lip, desperately attempting to hide a smile that just couldn’t be hidden. Not when combined with the enchanted look in his duo-toned eyes. “I for one am very glad that you didn’t die in the river.”

“You would be.” Reverser retorted, still very obviously transfixed by the artist.

He then became silent for a moment, seemingly in a state of deep contemplation. He got that way once in a while, but it usually only lasted for a few seconds, and the product of this slightly dissociated state tended to be some kind of plan or escapade. Not this time, though. No, he sat there for a good minute, thinking, and a light sorrow clearly evident through his expression. 

“What’s up?” Evillustrator asked, swinging his legs slightly.

“I was just thinking . . . about us. Or more accurately, our relationship. I’m sick of Hawkmoth interfering with us. He didn’t want me to go after you, he didn’t want you to focus on your date, and if he wasn’t off doing god-knows-what right now, he’d force us into moving on and getting the miraculouses. And he controlled your hand!”

“I mean . . .” Evillustrator paused, remembering with a slight chill running through his veins. The feeling of lack of control, the utter horror in being forced to do something outside of his will, and the fact that it likely would not have ended where it did had Marinette not arrived at that moment. “. . . that was pretty bad.”

“It was.” He bit his lip again, casting his eyes to the side and clenching Evillustrator’s hand even more tightly if possible. The latter said nothing, just nodded for him to keep speaking.. “And I want . . . want it to be just us. I know since we’re villains and all, our insecurities should be gone, but my insecurity was originally about you, about wanting _you_ to want me, so it's sticking around. You were the reason I was akumatized in the first place, and now that we’re together, I don’t want to lose you. And I’m still upset about earlier. I don’t want Hawkmoth to hurt you, I don’t want that nasty girl to hurt you, and I don’t want anyone else to even try.”

A moment of silence passed between them. Not an awkward moment, but a one of understanding and solace. He was right; as much as they were villains with the focus on causing as much chaos and revenge as possible, the two of them had originally been spurred on by the feeling of betrayal in their failed romantic relationships, so now that they were together . . . the thought of all of they'd worked for ending was a scary one.

As a precursor to his response, Evillustrator reached out and embraced Reverser carefully, making sure to be calm and gentle in case something would upset him further. But as distant and calculating as the akuma could be, Marc liked being hugged and other small forms of physical affection, so when Reverser returned the hug and his black and white lips turned up slightly to form a faint smile, Evillustrator wasn’t exactly surprised. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” the artist promised. “And no one would dare to hurt either of us. If they even try, they’re getting erased. Or reversed, I guess, depending on which of us attacks first. And we’re not exactly powerless as civilians, either. Remember when I gave that homophobic guy a bloody nose for making a comment about you?”

He didn't have the ability to comfort others in the same way that Nathaniel did, not while akumatized. But he didn't need to.

Reverser hid a light laugh, though still laced with a somber tone. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He pulled away, unable to remove the huge grin from his face. Not that anyway could see anything in the darkness, anyone. And it was warranted, given that despite all the affectionate gestures and such, it was never Reverser who prompted the “I love you” line. Not until that night, anyway. “Did you want to see the surprise now? It might lift your spirits.”

“I’d appreciate that.”

With a slight adjustment of the scenery on his tablet, Evillustrator brought the park to life, sending each gaslamp alight. This revealed the real work of art, the statue he’d drawn beside the one of Ladybug and Chat Noir. This statue was of the two akumas, Reverser on his glider slightly off the ground and holding a paper plane and Evillustrator on the ground in an attack stance, pen poised to tablet. Spotlights shone on both of their faces, making them appear more powerful than the metal of the design would allow. But most notably of all, they were looking at each other, meeting the other’s gaze with an expression that didn’t fail to make their relationship clear.

He glanced over to Reverser. The other akuma hadn’t moved yet, hadn’t uttered a word. Instead, he sat there with his lips slightly parted, appearing to be in some sort of shock. Like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing or something similar.

“Rev?”

That broke through the barrier. He turned to Evillustrator, letting out a low breath, his expression having barely changed. “That’s _us_. You did that because of our comic? Very impressive.”

Evillustrator nodded sheepishly. “Yeah, I did. Do you like it? I was worried it wouldn’t be enough for you, since I took Marinette on that elaborate date, and this isn't that much. But since we had the issue with our comic earlier, I thought it’d be appropriate.”

“Yes of course, I love it. I can't believe you—”

He was cut off by lips meeting his own and arms wrapping around his waist. He mimicked the response, moving closer so the two of them were side by side and even closer than that. And even much later, after the kiss broke, they stayed the same distance, clutching hands together and reveling in their understanding of each other. Evillustrator leaned his head against Reverser's arm, hoping that his closeness would give the message he intended it to: that he genuinely wasn't going anywhere. And judging by the way the other villain first started, then let his shoulders relax and leaned into his boyfriend, it worked.

This was by far the longest that the two of them had gone without dealing with Hawkmoth’s demands or an incessant revenge victim, and it was rather . . . nice. No one to answer to, no one to fight or defeat or lose to. Forgetting the world, forgetting their past blunders. Just focusing on each other.

And that’s all they needed in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So since they're two of the most free-willed akumas, I figure that if they were get akumatized more than once, they would start to seriously question Hawkmoth and his "definition of insanity" plan. But Reverser didn't have to deal with the whole Hawkmoth taking over the akuma's body/free will thing, so I'm going off the assumption that he'd feel a little more free talking about it, whereas Evillustrator is still reeling from last time he questioned HM. 
> 
> And as much as I'd feel like they would be very obviously in love and showing their care for each other in their akuma forms, I also feel like they would fear what could happen since they'd both been originally akumatized by that very thing. Akumas clearly have some fear, since fear for their safety is occasionally evident on their faces. Many worry about their loved ones. So even if these two have near godlike powers, since they're at the whims of HM, I feel as if there would be some sense of anxiety still.


End file.
